Celso Family
Family History The Gang Alexei Full Name: Alexei Celso Age: 200~300 Species/Race: Incubi, Feline Curiousity Height: 6'5" Colouration: Platinum Blue-Grey Fur and Black Hair Eye Colour: Green Description: Alexei is the father of Arcalane, Anya and Viktor. He was well into his late to middle 200's by the time he decided to settle down. He currently spends a significant amount of time within SAIA and is very interested both by the technology of Beings and Humans. He is absolutely fascinated by guns in particular, and owns a significant amount of, which he keeps within his quarters. They are all kept clean and ready for use in an emergency, and whenever Arcalane needs a new weapon, Alexei is more than happy to help his... 'disadvantaged' son. Following his wife's death in an accident, he has become a little more withdrawn than before, spending more time in his quarters. Still, he remains as young as he used to be, and is usually bright and cheerful whenever possible. Quote: Oh, I didn't see you there... please do come in, I'll be over in a moment. Notes: Alexei has practiced with his collection, and is a remarkably good shot through harnessing his abilities. If you thought Abel with 6~8 swords was scary, you haven't seen anything yet. He is also an adept shapeshifter. Alignment: Lawful Neutral Trivia: * Alexei can generally instantly identify any particular weapon's design and tell variants apart. * Alexei cares little for what his son uses the weapons for. He's more concerned that the weapons come back functioning properly. Arcalane Full Name: Arcalane Celso Age: 35 Species/Race: Being, Feline Height: 6'2" Colouration: Platinum Blue-Grey Fur and Hair Eye Colour: Orange Description: A hardened mercenary, Arcalane is the only Being of the Celso family (with the exception of his mother) and is thus at a serious disadvantage in terms of lifespan in comparison. He sees it as his goal to make a name for himself in as short a time as possible, through any means necessary. He is often described as cold and heartless, befitting of his role. He has before claimed to have felt no remorse or guilt when terminating those who would stray into his line of fire. Nevertheless, he is not truly emotionless, as he cares deeply for his sister, Anya, and is said to be like a different person around her. He has no magical inclinations, and prefers to trust in what he can see there in front of him, and that which has a constant physical presence (such as his kevlar jacket and his guns) rather than anything else. He also has a little practice with a standard sword, as well as several forms of unarmed combat. Alexei has described Arcalane as stubborn and persistant, but also very loyal in that once he gives his word, it will not be broken. Getting him to give his word, however, is the hard part. Quote: Ya feelin' lucky? Well, are ya? Alignment: Neutral Evil Trivia: * Arcalane almost always swears in Russian. * Arc always picks up any spent bullet casings. Anya Full Name: Anya Celso Age: 33 Species/Race: Succubi, Feline Joy, Happiness Height: 6'3" Colouration: Platinum Blue-Grey Fur and Black Hair Eye Colour: Orange Description: Standing just an inch taller than her older brother, Anya is the second oldest of the Celso children. Her traits emerged early, and she was quickly using magic to her advantage in many situations. Anya never really got the hang of shapeshifting like others, but has quickly caught on at magical studies. She currently seeks a way of keeping her older brother around a little longer, as she cares greatly for him. Anya is also strong-willed (much like the rest of the family) and makes a mean mindshield. She is often found meddling in magic and deep in spellbooks, although her magic does not always come out quite how she intends it to. Her magical inclinations are primarily electrical or lightning based, and she enjoys giving the occasional victim a shock that quite literally makes their hair stand on end. She means well, though. She also tends to become a little hyperactive when overfeeding on her emotion of choice. Quote: D'ya mind? I'm in the middle of something really important here! Notes: Alignment: Chaotic Good Trivia: * Anya favours blunt weaponry like staves and mallets to swords. * Anya is capable of being quite cold at times. * Anya is the only person capable of getting her older brother to smile without using mind control. Viktor Full Name: Viktor Celso Age: 32 Species/Race: Incubi, Feline Alertness, Patience Height: 5'11" Colouration: Platinum Blue-Grey Fur and Black Hair Eye Colour: Green Description: The youngest and shortest of the three children, Viktor is also the least popular. He and his older brother share a mutual dislike of each other, and he is also jealous of his sister's affinity for magic. Nevertheless, he has proved himself in the fields of hand to hand combat and combat with varying weapons. He is often described as being very alert, as well as very patient, always waiting for the perfect moment to make his strike. It is not uncommon to see him sparring with his older brother either for both of them to vent their emotions, or for practice, though they do not generally attempt to seriously harm one another. He also has a little skill in the area of healing magics, which comes in handy. Quote: There is a perfect time and place for everything. One just has to know when and where. Alignment: Neutral Good Trivia: * Viktor is deadly with a sword. * Viktor fights dirty. Very, very dirty. This behaviour is only encouraged. * Viktor can be as cold and heartless as his brother. Links Arcalane and Alexei appear in the in the Furrae Chronicles Roleplaying game. Category:DMFA Fan Characters